Bastion
Bastion is a very large city located within the Kingdom of Antiva where it is the capital of that Kingdom and the largest city in the land. Bastion is ruled heridetarily by House Folwyn of whom founded the city generations ago during the rise of the Franks in the Kingdom of Antiva, and over the years they have expanded it past its original castle begginings to its current three ring walls, and two castles that defend the massive city. History Early History Bastion is ruled heridetarily by House Folwyn of whom founded the city generations ago during the rise of the Franks in the Kingdom of Antiva, and over the years they have expanded it past its original castle begginings to its current three ring walls, and two castles that defend the massive city. Goverment Bastion is ruled heridetarily by House Folwyn of whom founded the city generations ago during the rise of the Franks in the Kingdom of Antiva, and over the years they have expanded it past its original castle begginings to its current three ring walls, and two castles that defend the massive city. See Also : Jase Folwyn ' Jase Folwyn' is the son of two members of House Folwyn and because of this is a member of and became the King of Antiva which he was until he was betrayed by his daughter and murdered. Jace Folwyn has one sibling in the form of Francis Folwyn of whom was a loyal member of the Kingom of Antiva and led the Antiva Royal Gaurd for most of his life and then was murdered during the Antiva Coup alongside many other Folwyns. Jase Folwyn would come to marry Jocelyn Folwyn on his sixteen birthday, and his marriage to her was happy after early struggles due to her discovering his hatred for the Empire of Tevinter, and she would be at his side when he was betrayed and she was murdered alongside him. Jace Folwyn has five children with his wife Jocelyn in the form of Aldric, Alexandrine, Clary, Sabine, and Basile Folwyn of which his son Aldric Folwyn is one of the most beloved members of the Kingdom of Antiva but fled the Antiva court after the Coup of Antiva, his daughter Alexandrine has married Orell Cousland of whom is the heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Vantiva the ancient relatives of the Folwyn family, his daughter Clary was a disliked member of the family but became hated in Antiva when she led the Coup of Antiva alongside her cousin and eventually was in the room when her immediate family was attacked, his daugter Sabine is the Folwyn`s personal hostage in the Tevinter capital and hasn`t been seen in Antiva for years, while his son Basile is squring for Orell Cousland in Vantiva. Jase Folwyn was born the firstborn child of his father the previous King of Antiva, and during his youth he was sent to the capital of Tevinter after a disagreement with the capital forced them to use him as a hostage to avoid war. During his time in the capital he came to despise the Magisters, and found the Tevinter Chantry to be beyond redemption, and despite these feelings he hid himself well enough that he was honored during several tournaments, and was even knighted by the ruling Senechron of the day. His father would arrange a marriage with Joecelyn during this time, and then when he was sixteen he was allowed to return to Antiva due to the percieved loyalty he held for the Empire. Returning to Antiva he and his wife started off terribly as she was from Neromenia and thus was a more loyalist member of Tevtiner then he was, and this led to her nearly telling on him, but she didn`t after she discovered she was pregnant and didn`t want to cause harm to her child in the process. Following the birth of his second child Alexandrine Folwyn he watched his father assasinated by the young King of Neromenia and this sparked a brief war between Antiva, and Neromenia which only ended when the Tevinter Royal army arrived and stopped the fighting. See Also : Mayen Folwyn ' Mayen Folwyn' is the son of Francis, and Daria Folwyn making him a member of and following his betrayal of his family he became the Patriarch of House Folwyn, and the King of Antiva. Mayen Folwyn has no siblings and his birth caused serious harm to his mother which led to the main reason behind his father`s hatred towards him. Mayen Folwyn is married to Lauralye Folwyn of whom he loved deeply but his paranoia made him believe she was having an affair with Aldric Folwyn which eventually led to his part in the Coup of Antiva. Mayen Folwyn was born the first and only child of Francis, and Daria Folwyn of which his birth was extremely noteable as it nearly caused the death of Daria, and even though she recovered she was not able to have children anymore. This birth would lead to Mayen being hated by his father for most of his childhood, but as time wore on his father saw the error of his ways and tried to make things better even squring Mayen under him, but the damage was basically done as Mayen longed to get revenge against his father for all the years of outright cruel behavior towards him. Mayen Folwyn would be married to Lauralye Folwyn of whom was a beautiful lady from the rich lands of eastern Fereldran, and Mayen fell deeply in love with her. Mayen would begin to believe though in his jelousy that his cousin Aldric Folwyn was having an affair with his wife, and this led to his hatred of his cousin, as well as his growing bitterness towards his wife of whom also was unable to give him a child until after Mayen believed the affair with Aldric had begun. Mayen Folwyn would become influencial in Antiva when his cousin Clary discovered his bitterness, and used this to make him hate Aldric Folwyn, and this led to him becoming the figurehead of the Antiva Coup which would come to pass. Mayen Folwyn would be at the side of Lord Voldermorte during the Antiva Coup, and was personally responsible for killing Aldric`s wife, and his oldest daughter during the massacre in Bastion. Demographics Ethnicity Like much of the Kingdom of Antiva the capital of the kingdom in the form of Bastion is a primarily Frankish population of which dominates the other groups with only Atlantians having any kind of real number. Religion Houses in Bastion Category:City Category:City in Europe